<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurt so good (trad fr) by LeTraducteur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567350">Hurt so good (trad fr)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur'>LeTraducteur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confident Daryl Dixon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Time Topping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rickyl Writers' Group, Size Kink, Teasing, Top Daryl Dixon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl s’occupe de Rick post-coït. Il a besoin de beaucoup de confort et d’attention… pour certaines raisons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hurt so good (trad fr)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts">TWDObsessive</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717308">Hurts So Good</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive">TWDObsessive</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !<br/>-<br/>Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.<br/>Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.<br/>-<br/>Mon Tumblr : <a href="https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/">nannerl20</a><br/>TWDObsessive tumblr : <a href="https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/">TWDObsessive</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"T’es sûr que ça va ?" demanda Daryl, ses doigts comme des plumes contre les longues boucles de Rick.</p>
<p>"Mhmmm," répondit Rick."</p>
<p>Le chasseur continua de caresser les cheveux de son amant, prenant un instant de temps en temps pour entortiller une boucle autour de son doigt, tirant gentiment pour la remettre en place.</p>
<p>Rick était nu et brillant d’une fine couche de sueur. Il était allongé sur le ventre, le visage enfoncé dans des oreillers.</p>
<p>"Parce que pendant un moment ça n’avait pas l’air d’aller," pressa Daryl.</p>
<p>"Ça allait parfaitement," répondit Rick, sa voix étouffée par les oreillers.</p>
<p>"Vraiment ? Et les sanglots, alors ? Et les larmes ? Et les - "</p>
<p>"Je vais bien, Daryl. C’était pas des larmes. C’était juste que, j’ai eu une longue journée… et je suis fatigué et mes yeux deviennent humides quand je n’ai pas dormi."</p>
<p>Daryl passa sa main des cheveux de Rick à son dos et traça les lignes de ses muscles avec un doigt paresseux.</p>
<p>"J’étais presque en larmes aujourd’hui. C’était trop proche. Tu dois être plus prudent dehors, Rick. Plus jamais des dents aussi proche de toi. Ça m’a effrayé."</p>
<p>Rick haussa des épaules. "Ça va. Tu l’as eu. C’était de justesse. J’ai pas été blessé."</p>
<p>"Tu n’as pas été blessé. Pas <em>quand</em> on était avec le walker. Mais genre, tu es <em>sûr</em> que ça va maintenant ?"</p>
<p>La maison était vide. Tout le monde était dehors à vivre une vie d’Alexandrian en paix tant qu’ils pouvaient. Personne ne s’attendait à ce que cela dure toujours. Mais tant que c’était le cas, ils essayaient d’en profiter. Marcher en paix. L’intimité. Cuisiner avec un four. Les douches. C’était très excitant, mais le plus excitant pour Daryl était l’intimité.</p>
<p>"Tu aurais dû rester là et faire tes trucs de policier. J’ai pas besoin d’aide pour chasser. Tu le sais. Tu étais juste dans mes pattes et tu as failli te faire tuer."</p>
<p>Rick ne répondit rien. Il resta allongé, ayant l’air aussi épuisé qu’il le disait. Daryl fit courir sa main et attrapa un bout de fesse partiellement recouvert d’un fin drap. Rick grimaça.</p>
<p>"Tu vois, ça ne va pas !" accusa Daryl.</p>
<p>"Je vais bien. C’est juste que j’ai besoin de quelques secondes."</p>
<p>"Pourquoi ?"</p>
<p>Rick regarda vers Daryl, plissant les yeux à cause de la lumière du soleil couchant qui traversait la fenêtre.</p>
<p>"Je vais pas le dire, Daryl."</p>
<p>Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Daryl. "Dire quoi ? Je veux dire… Je suis juste… Je suis inquiet parce que je ne t’ai jamais entendu crier comme ça. J’ai pensé que je devais arrêter, mais tu n’arrêtais pas de me dire de continuer. Je veux dire… Tu dois être aveugle pour ne pas voir que ce n’était probablement pas la meilleure idé-"</p>
<p>"Daryl !" Cria Rick s’asseyant avec une grimace et se rallongeant dans le lit.</p>
<p>"Je veux juste dire, qu’il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne t’avais pas encore pénétré," murmura Daryl.</p>
<p>"Le coup de flippe d’aujourd’hui m’a fait réalisé que je ne voulais pas mourir sans t’avoir senti en moi," expliqua Rick de sous son oreiller.</p>
<p>"Même si-"</p>
<p>Rick leva les yeux. "Oui, Daryl, merde. Même si ta bite est énorme, OK ? Même si c’est la plus grosse bite que j’ai vu de toute ma vie. Plus grosse que tout ce que j’ai vu dans du porno. C’est ça que tu veux entendre ? T’as une plus grosse bite que moi Dixon, bien plus grosse et qui fait mal comme il faut. Ok ?" Il enterra dramatiquement sa tête sous son oreiller.</p>
<p>"Donc tu avais remarqué ? Je veux dire,  tu n’avais jamais rien dit donc je n’étais pas sûr que tu appréciais réellement ce que j’avais là dedans."</p>
<p>"Oui, j’avais remarqué," dit Rick, regardant à nouveau de sous son oreiller et roulant des yeux.</p>
<p>Daryl gloussa. "Heureusement pour toi, je suis très content de bottom, donc je ne vais plus jamais te supplier de pouvoir t’ouvrir en deux. Même si j’ai <em>adoré</em> le faire. Tu sais, les quelques mecs avec qui j’ai été avant la fin du monde ne m’ont jamais laissé être le top. Et ils avaient tous PRIS des bites avant. Tu es le premier que j’ai pénétré. Le mignon petit puceau Rick, pleurant en même temps que tu criais pour plus," la voix de Daryl se baissa joyeusement au souvenir.</p>
<p>"Et bien," dit Rick, avec seulement un œil découvert, "heureusement pour toi je suis gourmand de punition. Ça m’a piqué comme pas possible, je me sentais être littéralement brisé en deux, mais merde, c’était si plein et cognant partout où il fallait et j’ai joui comme jamais auparavant. Donc je vais supplier pour cette énorme bite aussitôt que je pourrais m’asseoir sur mes fesses à nouveau." Rick remit sa tête sous l’oreiller alors que Daryl sourit et fit courir gentiment sa main le long des épaules de son amant. "Et je ne pleurais pas," gémit Rick. "Je t’ai dit que mes yeux sont humides quand je suis fatigué."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mon Tumblr : <a href="https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/">nannerl20</a><br/>TWDObsessive tumblr : <a href="https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/">TWDObsessive</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>